


benedictions of possession

by fearlessdiva



Series: Silververse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plays with issues of consent, small amount of dark magic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessdiva/pseuds/fearlessdiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a continuation of "Seeing the Light". Malfoy Manor in the small hours of the morning, and the aftermath of Harry and Draco's argument. Beware: coarse language, graphic sex, light bondage, mild consent issues. Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	benedictions of possession

Draco called for the carriage at the Manor gates so they could kiss and touch each other all the way down the drive, and they had shrugged out of their Muggle coats before they even got in the front door. They dropped their coats in the hallway and began undressing each other as they fumbled up the grand staircase toward the bedroom.

Draco pushed Harry's leather jacket off his shoulders and tossed it onto the stairs. Harry untied Draco's tie but left it looped around his neck. He unbuttoned Draco's shirt as he murmured between voracious kisses, "Mine, you're mine."

At the top of the stairs they stumbled across the hall, their combined weight slamming Draco's shoulder into the wall but he couldn't feel it. All he felt were Harry's lips and hands on him, seemingly everywhere, the feel of Harry's skin under his own fingers, and Harry's breath in his ear whispering benedictions of possession.

They groped their way into the bedroom, and Harry pushed Draco back onto the big, curtained, four-poster bed, his lips never leaving Draco's. He removed Draco's jacket and unbuttoned shirt all in one go, leaving the garments still inside each other, discarded on the bedroom floor like a snakeskin. He pressed him further back onto the bed, and then started nipping his way down Draco's neck. Draco lay there breathless and panting, arching into the little bites, his hands roaming over Harry in an attempt to get his shirt off without changing positions.

"I'm going to show you just how mine you are," Harry growled into Draco's ear, and sparks of lightning shot along Draco's spine. Harry reached up and untied one of the lengths of silk used to hold back the cream linen curtains of the bed. He caught Draco's wrists with both his hands and lifted them none-too-gently over Draco's head and tied them both to the bedpost tightly.

Draco moaned quietly and tilted his hips into Harry's as Harry tightened the knots, trying to gather more delicious friction. He couldn't seem to hold himself still, though a couple of experimental tugs at his bonds proved his hands at least weren't going anywhere.

"You're such a pushy bottom," Harry's voice rumbled in his ear. "Don't make me tie your ankles, too."

"I love it when you take charge."

"You shouldn't. You should be afraid of what I'm going to do to you for forgetting that you belong to me. For letting Eliot put his hands on you and whisper in your ear."

Draco shivered and forced his hips back down into the mattress. Harry's voice had never sounded so menacing, nor his power filled the room quite so tangibly before. "I thought you didn't want me," Draco answered.

"Always want you. Always want you, Draco. Forever." Harry kissed him again, his tongue meeting Draco's in a fierce dance, while his hands slipped down to Draco's trousers and undid the fly. Harry stopped kissing to pull the trousers and the black cotton boxers beneath off and cast them aside. He removed each sock, leaving Draco completely naked, then sat back to admire his handiwork.

"God, you're so beautiful. All ivory and silver and sharp angles. And so hard for me. Only for me. I swear I'll kill Eliot if he so much as looks at you again. I'll kill anyone who ever lays a hand on you." Harry began to quickly disrobe, staring at Draco naked and tied before him with a furious hunger. His curse-green eyes were dark reflections in the dim light of the room, but Draco could see all the swirling emotion in them. He could see the passion, the jealousy, the anger, the true darkness, and he realized that Harry wasn't completely in control of himself anymore. Draco was trussed up and helpless, and even if his wand hadn't been buried in a pile of cloth on the floor, it was likely he wouldn't have been able to defend himself against Harry anyway. He thought he trusted Harry, even lost in the throes of his darkest impulses, but he couldn't help but be a little bit afraid.

Harry chuckled. "Now you're starting to see what's going on. A little late, though, isn't it love? Those aren't the razor instincts I've come to expect from you. What happens if I'm not as trustworthy as you hope?"

Draco couldn't shrug with his arms held above his head, but he arched an eyebrow. "Then I'll be hurt, and if you decide not to kill me I will have learned a valuable lesson." The adrenaline surge that thought provoked did nothing to diminish his desire, however. His skin was aching to be touched, but he forced himself to lie still and wait.

Harry licked the side of Draco's neck in a long stroke, and Draco's hips bucked up of their own accord. "I wouldn't kill you, darling. I might keep you tied to the bed for a few weeks. I might hurt you a little. But I'm counting on you staying alive for a long, long time."

"That's comforting," Draco breathed as Harry began licking his way down Draco's body. "You -" Words suddenly abandoned him as Harry took him into his mouth. Harry's tongue was doing incredible things to him. Every square inch of his body was running hot and cold and tingly. He moaned and his wrists strained against the bindings as he pushed farther into Harry's mouth. Harry pinned his hips down brutally with his hands, and Draco knew he'd have oval bruises there in the morning but it only heightened the sensations running through him. He had to calm down or it would all be over, but Harry was relentless.

"Oh," he heard himself saying. "Harry, you have to stop. I'm -"

Harry took him all the way into his throat, and Draco began writhing underneath him, all language gone, just incoherent noise issuing forth, until the dancing lights gathered behind his eyelids and he came violently, repeatedly, into Harry's eager mouth.

Draco sank back into the down bedcovering as Harry licked his lips and then began biting his way up Draco's torso, hard, leaving marks. Draco's over-stimulated body jumped each time. "Harry, it's too much. Stop, give me a moment -"

"Not stopping," he growled as he continued to leave a trail of burgundy-purple bruises up Draco's thin, pale skin. Draco's slowing heart skipped a couple of beats as he realized that his requests meant nothing to Harry at this point. Draco really was at his lover's mercy. This was just the beginning of the evening and there was no telling how extreme Harry's desires might prove before he came back to his senses. Draco's fear was powering his responses, though, and suddenly the bites were less uncomfortable than they had been. He supposed he could thank his experiences as a Death Eater for the fact that fear and sex were woven into his nervous system in the same way.

He groaned as Harry reached his neck and began sucking gently but insistently at the pulse point, calling all the blood to the surface. "You're mine, Draco," Harry purred into his ear. "I claim you. For everyone to know and everyone to see. Only mine."

Draco's cock was twitching with every word, and there was some part of him that was deeply satisfied to be only Harry's, to surrender to Harry and let him do whatever he wanted no matter how frightening it might be. His blood sang under Harry's tongue, a warm song of belonging, of being wanted, of being needed. He'd never felt so wholly desired, not just for his body but for who he was. He'd never felt so known and yet so wanted.

Having left an acceptable mark at Draco's jugular, Harry kissed Draco breathless, until Draco was hard again. Then he cast a lubrication spell, wandlessly, and whispered into Draco's ear. "I hope you're ready, love, because I am."

The lube and the recent mind-numbing orgasm did a lot to ease the pain of the complete lack of preparation, but it still burned, and Draco hissed in surprise and discomfort. The burning died away quickly, however, to be replaced by an ever-expanding pleasure as Harry's slow strokes began to pick up speed.

Harry was murmuring - endearments, curses, cries to God, some words of snaky hissing that could be Parseltongue. Draco hated the sound of Parseltongue; when the Dark Lord started speaking Parseltongue, seriously unpleasant things had been on the agenda. But Draco didn't bother asking Harry to stop. He knew he wouldn't, and the creeping dread the sounds inspired seemed only to ratchet up the mix of sensations within him until he was meeting Harry's strokes with wild abandon and sobbing nonsense syllables of his own.

When Harry came, he shouted Draco's name, and reached down between them to stroke Draco to completion as he himself continued to shudder. Draco came again almost as soon as Harry touched him. As their spasms faded into a hazy glow, Harry collapsed carefully on top of him, seeming not to mind the sticky mess, and rested his head on Draco's chest.

"Love you," he whispered sleepily. "Love you, Draco."

 

 

Having one's hands bound above one's head is really not the most comfortable position in which to sleep, but having been thoroughly drugged by endorphins and emotionally and physically exhausted, Draco managed to drift off soon after Harry did. He didn't think he'd been asleep more than twenty minutes, though, when he felt Harry stirring and then heard him cursing quietly.

"Jesus God, Draco. Wake up. Are you okay?" Draco could hear the panic in Harry's voice and forced himself to open his eyes. Harry was frantically trying to untie the knots binding Draco's hands to the bedpost. They'd been pulled tight and seemed to be refusing to come free.

"Harry. Harry. Calm down. It's all right. Just use your wand and charm them loose."

"Oh, of course. Right." He looked around and Draco could see the panic returning and settling in. "Where's my wand? I can't find my wand!"

"It's probably in your jacket, which is somewhere between the stairs and the front door. You can just use mine if you want. It's somewhere in that pile of clothes there."

Harry dug through Draco's jacket pockets and pulled out Draco's wand. As he held it, the distress on his face smoothed away. "It feels like you," he said quietly.

"Of course, it feels like me. It's my wand. Did you ever pay any attention in class? If you don't mind, my fingers have fallen asleep."

"I'm so sorry." Harry cast the spell to loosen knots, and the fabric untwisted itself and settled at the base of the bedpost.

Draco stretched his arms in different ways and began rubbing the life back into his bruised wrists. Harry looked so wracked with guilt that Draco started laughing. "Well, evidently you're back."

"I am so sorry. So, so sorry."

"My word, Harry, I think you owe me one after the Alley Incident. Which isn't to say that I didn't thoroughly enjoy it. You're very sexy as a sociopath. If you do decide to go all Dark Lord Conqueror of the Universe, you'll have minions by the lorry full."

Harry's pretty face was so filled with shame, it nearly broke Draco's heart. "Hey, there, love. Come here." Harry scooted a bit closer and Draco put his arm around him. "Don't do this to yourself. You didn't hurt me. I had a fantastic time, in fact. It was bloody amazing."

"You're covered over in bruises. My God, I can't believe I did all that to you. I can't believe I lost control like that."

"It happens. Having to control yourself so tightly takes some getting used to. Jealousy is evidently a strong stimulus for you, and now we know to be careful of it. But they're mostly love bites, Harry, not real bruises. My skin colours up very easily, you know that."

"You look like you've been in a brawl."

"Harry James Potter! You are not going to sit there and feel guilty over the best sex I ever had. I won't allow it. Now, go find your own wand and you can charm some of the bruising away. Then you and I are going back to sleep for a few hours."

Harry did as he was told, and healed away all of the bruises except for the one in the hollow of Draco's neck, which Draco wouldn't allow him to touch. "A souvenir," he said, "for a few days anyway. I want to remember that you've claimed me."

A tiny spark of possessiveness flitted through Harry's eyes. "Oh, you're mine all right. As long as I can be yours, too."

Draco shivered. "Oh, yes. In fact, after we've had a little nap, perhaps I'll show you just how mine you really are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the usual beta suspects: A.J. Hall, FayJay, and Rachel. Without you I'm nothing. This is for my people, my livejournal people.


End file.
